This invention relates to a closure for a dentifrice tube which upon opening the closure, a signal, such as a musical tune emanates, for a given period of time. More particularly this invention relates to a closure that can be used to assist in defining the time that should be taken to brush ones teeth.
The results of many studies point out that in general people do not sufficiently brush their teeth. In order to get the full benefits of the dentifrice a person should brush for about 50 to 120 seconds and preferably about 60 to 90 seconds. This will assure that all tooth surfaces have been brushed and that the anticavity, antitartar and antiplaque actives in the dentifrices can be effective. That is, they can be absorbed onto the tooth surface. This need for sufficient brushing is particularly acute with children. It is important that a child""s first set of teeth remain in good health until the second set grows in.
There are many patents which disclose a timer combined with a toothbrush to indicate to the user the time needed for brushing. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,438,726, 5,044,037 and 5,259,086. The latter two patents are directed to a musical tune being played to indicate the time period for brushing. In the toothpaste dispenser area there are two patents which disclose a timer to indicate the period for toothbrushing. These are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,415 and 4,991,755. Each of these patents is directed to incorporating the timer into a pump dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,375 discloses a novelty whistle which functions as the closure for the tube. The whistle can be used when not closing the tube and after the tube has been emptied and discarded. However, no structure is disclosed for a musical signal to indicate brushing time with this musical signal emanating from a dentifrice tube closure.
The present invention is directed to a closure for a dentifrice tube where combined into the closure is a device to emit a signal such as a musical tune for a given period of time after the closure has been opened to dispense a dose of dentifrice. The closure will continue to emit the signal for the set period of time even after the closure has been closed back onto the tube exit. The emitted signal can be a light signal as well as a sound signal.
The closure is attached to a tube in the usual way. The closure is comprised of a base portion and a lid portion. The lid portion preferably contains the signal generating device and the timing device. It also will contain a battery. In addition the lid portion has a switch which is activated upon opening the closure. This switch is combined with the timer which controls the length of time of play of a signal such as a tune even when the lid is closed and putting the switch into an off-position.
In a preferred mode the upper part of the lid will have a plurality of openings to increase the volume of the musical tune emanating from the closure.